


Breaking the Fast With Banter

by Shane_for_Wax



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, Kissing, Making Out, Mental Illness, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6648484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shane_for_Wax/pseuds/Shane_for_Wax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some good old banter between Shane and Jack. This is post Mass Effect 3 as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the Fast With Banter

The night had passed without much of an incident. With no need to keep an ear open for any klaxon or alarms, it was easier to sleep without interruption. At least until Shane's PTSD reared its ugly head. Luckily it had not in a goodly amount of time. 

Jack had woken before Shane. It wasn't an uncommon thing whatsoever, even back during wartime. Shane did wake up a little bit faster than Jack did, though. That would never change. The Commander was capable of becoming alert in seconds, something learned on the streets of Earth and then the training the Alliance had given her. Though that wasn't to say Jack was exceedingly slow. The smaller biotic had her own reasons such as dodging a would-be murderer of a girl on her own in the galaxy.

The younger biotic propped her head up using one hand, elbow resting on the pillow her head had been occupying some time previous. She hadn't bothered to get a look at the clock. The time did not matter. Not now. Not while Shane wasn't working. It was a nice change having the Marine with her throughout the day. Some might expect them to get sick of each other with so much time together, but if anything they were making up for the time they had been apart so much during the war.

Lithe digits traced the new scars that criss-crossed over the skin of the Commander's abdomen. The rubble that had covered the Commander had broken through the under-armor Shane had been wearing at the time and cut deep into Shane's stomach, barely missing important organs. The wound had since healed, leaving behind the dusky red scars that were not a stranger for either biotic. 

Shane's breathing didn't change though she stirred a little. 

The scarring marring Shane's still rather taut abdomen was a grim reminder of how Jack had almost lost the Commander. She could still remember when Shane's commlink had failed and it was assumed she had perished in the blast of the Citadel. 

Chocolate gaze moved from stomach to chest where the shiny scarring depicting formerly burned skin was located from Shane's time on Trebin. 

It was easy to notice the orange-red scarring that was Shane's souvenir from the Lazarus Project and 'irritated' by her general personality. Very few got the chance to see the other scars. The ones Shane had earned fighting and nearly dying. 

Jack shifted onto her side a bit more and wrapped both legs around one of Shane's. Another shift from the Commander before a low wordless mumble escaped and she slowly opened her eyes. It only took a second or so for them to focus in on the younger.

"Hey," Shane said, voice slightly hoarse and thick from sleep. 

"Hey yourself, asshole," Jack returned, the corner of her mouth quirking up. 

The vanguard shifted slightly before looking to where Jack's hand had rested, palm flat against the burn scars on her upper torso. Eyes returned to Jack questioningly. 

"We're quite the pair aren't we?" Shane prompted. A raspy little snicker escaped her girlfriend of more than two years. 

"Yeah, Shane. We definitely are. Shit, you're catching up to me when it comes to scars. Might have to get into a few fights to widen the gap," Jack replied. The smile that graced the younger biotic's lips was as wry as possible. Not all of her scars were thanks to Cerberus experiments. Some of the more intriguing ones would be the slashes that graced Jack's side. 

"Now y'know I'll just end up joinin' you and I'd probably get more scars too so really I'm not sure you can succeed at widening the gap like y'want t'," Shane pointed out. Her remark earned her a light punch to the bicep. 

Shane's leg shifted, pulling slightly on the other's legs that were still encasing said leg. She pushed her palms into the bed, pushing to lift herself up 'higher' on the bed. Just a little bit. Not too much. One hand rose, cupping the rear of Jack's jaw and pulling her closer. Lips crashed together, Jack responding with fervor to the kiss. It was more routine than passionate, but passion wasn't devoid from the kiss. 

It took a good few seconds for the kiss to break. Shane's forehead bumped gently against Jack's and they rested there for a time, words forgotten for the duration. 

Mieze, the massive Savannah cat that Jack had convinced the Commander to keep, was currently at the usual spot at the foot of the bed just out of reach of Shane's long legs. When the feline noted her owners were awake, a low mrow left her maw. Both biotics peered at the cat before snickering escaped them. 

"C'mon bitch. Y'promised breakfast," Jack said, turning her attention once more to Shane. 

"I did, didn't I?" Shane said, amusement dancing in her eyes and clear in her voice. 

Almost as one the duo disentangled themselves from each other. Shane found a plain white wifebeater to throw on while Jack found one of the rattier t-shirts Shane had collected for the past few years. Neither choice of shirt hid a lot. But it wasn't necessary. They were alone and beyond that both liked the view. If it weren't for the fact that hot grease and the like was going to be involved Shane and Jack would have opted for going shirtless.

Jack gathered up the Savannah in her arms then carried the feline from the room.

The breakfast would have been a bit more extravagant than eggs, bacon, and toast if Shane had been feeling up to it. As it was her shoulder that had taken a bullet was preventing her from doing anything complicated due to the jolts of pain that would shoot through the limb if used excessively. It didn't happen every day. Just when there was a change in the weather or she had over-used it. 

The pair ate their breakfast in the living room, watching TV. Same old routine, new surroundings. The apartment on Earth suited their needs just fine, though plenty of people would say it was no bigger than a utility closet. They didn't need a lot space but the apartment was certainly bigger than Shane's cabin on the  _Normandy_ had been. 

"You're cookin' next time. Mine definitely doesn't taste as good as yours does," Shane said, gesturing vaguely with her fork which was covered in egg. 

A scoff escaped the younger as the beginnings of a reply.

"You just don't want to cook breakfast next time," Jack replied, smirking in a show of teasing the Commander.

"Oh, fuck you," Shane groused, kicking lightly at the other's shin. Jack jerked her leg back at the last moment and all Shane managed to do was hit the coffee table the pair used more as a footrest than anything else. Laughter rang out from Jack though Shane snorted lightly at the same time. 

Shane fed a bit of her toast to the cat perched on the back of the couch, earning a backhanded whack against her shoulder. The good one, at least.

"Ow!  _What?_ " Shane whined.

"You  _know_ what. Stop feeding her scraps, dumbass!"

Shane, obviously in an amazing display of maturity, stuck her tongue out at the other.

"A bit of bread isn't going to hurt her. Goddamn." 

"It's not just a bit of bread when that isn't the first time you've fucking fed her like that."

Shane huffed a little bit, sulking slightly. "Fine."

She grabbed her coffee instead of arguing further and took a sip of it. Before she could take another Jack had stolen the mug and was drinking from it almost before Shane could realize something had happened.

" _Pretty_ sure you're not an N7, bitch tits," Shane said, tone mild but amused despite herself.

"Nope. Just fucking one," Jack replied over the top of the mug, smug grin on her lips. Shane rolled her eyes in response. 

The Commander held her hand out patiently and eventually the mug was handed back. 

Being able to eat without worrying that you would be called up to fight with your mouth full was something Shane still wasn't quite used to. Or being able to eat solid food for that matter. It had taken a bit thanks to having to rewire the Commander's jaw and the general inability for her stomach to digest certain foods for quite a long time (to Shane anyways). 

The pair were smart enough to enjoy it. Not because they were afraid it would end again soon. But because there was time to make up for. 

It felt good. It felt  _right_. And it had been worth bleeding and waiting for.


End file.
